Shizuo Heiwajima vs Leone
Interlude One Minute Melee were we put two combatants against each other in the ring for 60 seconds One ''' '''Minute Melee Fight Shizuo was walking around Ikebukuro until he heard a scream from the left side of him. He turned around to see Leone breaking Mikado's neck which pissed off Shizuo. Shizuo grabbed a vending machine and threw it towards the blonde girl, who dodged it with a bit of ease. Leone turned looked over to see Shizuo standing front of her. "Listen up, I like to enjoy a peaceful life, and I hate violence, but if you're gonna go kill someone!" Shizuo snapped his cigarette then smashed it with his foot. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Shizuo told Leone who only smirked and activated her imperial arms. "Don't talk tough when you get your ass kicked!" Leone told Shizuo as she got ready for the fight. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! Divide!! Shizuo and Leone rush towards each other as they collide fists, what was shocking is that Shizuo didn't feel the pain on his arm, but Leone felt pain on her arm but not enough to scare her. Shizuo and Leone collided fists again, but to Leone surprise Shizuo lifted her up and headbutted her. Shizuo then took the opportunity to get two strikes on Leone. One on her stomach, and One on her face which staggered her, but she quickly recovered and delivered a blow to Shizuo's face which shocked him. Both brawlers then collided blows for blows with their fists until Shizuo grabbed Leone's arm and threw her into a car. Shizuo rushed at Leone who was just recovering from being thrown, Leone successfully dodged Shizuo's fist, and delivered three strikes on Shizuo, two on the stomach, and swift kick to the face which sent him back. Shizuo was a little shocked by this but he instantly got up, collided fists again. They kept colliding their fists, however Shizuo ripped out a stop sign from the concrete and swung it towards Leone was dodging his strikes with the stop sign. Leone was able get closer towards Shizuo and jabbed him the stomach, which sent him back a few inches. Shizuo however was little affected by this, was able hit Leone with a stop sign knocking her back a few feet into a building, Shizuo rushed towards Leone was recovering a but a bit slow this time. Leone managed to get up, and punch Shizuo in the face which knocked him back. "I like you more then Izaya!" Shizuo told Leone with a smile on his face, as he get up jabs her in the face which sent her into the wall. Shizuo rushed towards Leone tackled her through the wall as he repeatedly punched her in the face until he loud crack was heard. K.O!!! (Song end) Shizuo gets up and walks away, to meet up with Verona, Tom, and little Akane. Conclusion This melee winner is... Shizuo HeiwajimaCategory:Brawler vs brawler themed battle Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees